


La Divina Comedia

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuento corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuento corto de tres actos. Muerte, resurrección y esperanza. </p><p>Un Stony hijo de Civil War, el tráiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acto I. El Infierno.

_Título_ : **La Divina Comedia**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : Nada me pertenece, salvo esta idea.

_Advertencias_ : Se me atravesó de nuevo ese tráiler de Civil War, se me atravesaron muchos sentimientos, he aquí un cuento corto de nuevo para salir a la superficie y vivir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**LA DIVINA COMEDIA**

Acto I. El Infierno.

 

_“Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno.”_ Oscar Wilde.

 

 

Era como un vacío, un hueco que no puede ser llenado, una ausencia tan profunda en su alma tirando de su cordura con la misma fuerza que un agujero negro devorando a una estrella. No era culpa, remordimiento o en todo caso, arrepentimiento, porque dichos sentimientos los tenía claros desde un inicio, mucho antes de volver a ser el equipo de Vengadores bajo el comando de Nicholas Fury luego de una aparente reunión de reconciliación entre ambas partes. La verdad sea dicha, Anthony Stark no se sentía ni remotamente en paz. Y aquello en su interior no ayudaba en nada, solo iba creciendo con cada mirada, cada gesto de sus amigos -¿lo seguían siendo?- que le recordaban quien había sido el de la mayor equivocación. Las razones ya no importaban, porque ahora solo quedaban los recuentos de los daños cuyas heridas no eran del todo físicas. Lo sentía y no era un engaño de su mente, claro que no. Ahí estaba como espina clavada sin desaparecer o permitir ser extraída para dejar ir aquel dolor con su nombre impreso. Stark era culpable, el mayor de todos, el peor de todos.

Las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales porque el fantasma de la duda siempre se pasearía en esos pesados e incómodos silencios entre ellos y era todo responsabilidad –o al menos así lo percibía- del Hombre de Hierro gracias a su necedad, orgullo y vanidad por demostrar la razón en sus argumentos, por el ansia de querer probarle al Capitán Amércia lo ingenuo de sus principios, lo absurdo de sus acciones al tratar de proteger a su mejor amigo conocido como el Soldado de Invierno. El millonario llegó a creer que él era su mejor amigo, o al menos un amigo. Pero al mundo no le agradaban los héroes porque le recordaban las mentiras en que vivía plácidamente evadiendo las verdad cuya aceptación involucraba cambios no deseados. Ahí no había cabida para lo correcto ni mucho menos para cualquier debate entre Steve y Tony cuya amistad se había esfumado con unas simples palaras que borraron con todo lo que el castaño dio para el súper soldado porque un día creyó en él lo suficiente para tirar sus muros y darse el atrevimiento a creer en pie juntillas en sus promesas ahora olvidadas.

Y aquel vacío crecía y crecía sin poder detenerlo, abriendo sus fauces para vomitar en su interior todo lo espantoso que su alma tenía acaso como castigo por su soberbia, no podía asegurarlo. Solo podía apretar sus dientes como puños al verlos a todos ajenos a él, indiferentes a él. Las charlas bromistas, las miradas de soporte, sonrisas… ya no era digno de ellas porque la Guerra Civil había sido en primer lugar su culpa. El daño colateral llevaba inscrito su nombre como alguna vez lo hicieran las armas que construyera en viejos tiempos. Hoy solo le quedaba la imagen del Capitán Rogers dándole la espalda, sonriendo como una vez lo hiciera para él a su Bucky, alguien más digno. Steve había terminado en el hospital y todos se lo reclamaron. Los Vengadores ya no peleaban igual y las miradas acusadoras caían sobre él. Cosa graciosa que nadie preguntara como se sentía. Más era su especialidad, echar a perder cuanta relación intentara tener con el resto de la Humanidad. Simplemente no era suficiente, no era lo que esperaban o lo que querían que fuese. No tenía nada de valor. Por eso siempre terminaba solo, el Mercader de la Muerte solo sabía destruir. Quizá por eso lo único que jamás le abandonaría serán las pesadillas, la soledad y la certeza del rechazo de Steve Rogers.

Pero ya estaba cansado, ya no quería pelear más. No quería otra noche despertando entre gritos con lágrimas en los ojos ni pasearse en aquellos pisos vacíos sin esa voz segura que ahuyentaba todo mal recuerdo, esos ojos azules que un día le hicieron creer que era especial. Nunca lo fue. Nunca lo sería. El mundo era más horrible gracias a él y su afán de hacer lo que debía hacerse aunque eso bien pudiera costarle algo más caro que la vida. Tenía algo por sentado, James Buchanan Barnes, con todo y lo que había sucedido era mil veces mejor que él, mil veces más valioso. Anthony Stark solamente estorbaba.

Se suponía que los suicidas dejaban notas para que alguien se enterara de sus motivos para abandonar este mundo, más ¿qué caso tenía hacer una? ¿Quién siquiera iba a leerla? ¿Pepper? Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de salvar su infame apellido. ¿Rhodey? Tenía un enorme peso encima al tratar de quitarse la mala imagen de haber sido su mano derecha… ¿Steve? Él ya le había olvidado. Así era mejor, a solas, sin perturbar ya a nadie, dejando que ese vacío le tragara al fin mientras se desangraba tirado en el piso de su taller, viendo por última vez a Dummy entre los trozos de vidrio de botellas de alcohol que se mezclaba lentamente con su sangre.


	2. Acto II. El Purgatorio.

_Título_ : **La Divina Comedia**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : Nada me pertenece, salvo esta idea.

_Advertencias_ : Se me atravesó de nuevo ese tráiler de Civil War, se me atravesaron muchos sentimientos, he aquí un cuento corto de nuevo para salir a la superficie y vivir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**LA DIVINA COMEDIA**

Acto II. El Purgatorio.

 

“ _Existió sin existir en ese limbo entre la vida y la muerte que es el purgatorio de los locos_.” Ryszard Kapuściński.

 

 

Una cosa era hacer lo correcto y otra muy distinta que así fuese en realidad. Steve Rogers no había tenido una vida placentera y por ello sabía lo que se sentía no tener el privilegio de una vida digna, de la paz y el confort de la aceptación que todos los demás daban por sentado. Había sido un muchachito escuálido, objeto de burlas en ese barrio pobre de Brooklyn donde soñó por primera vez que un día haría las cosas de tal suerte que todo estaría bien, que todo mejoraría y que los malvados no ganarían la guerra porque él existiría de por medio para detenerlos. Se soñó héroe y confió en ese sueño. Bucky no le dejó caer cuando las cosas se volvieron horrendas, ni un solo instante le dejó solo. Siempre a su lado sin importar las idioteces que llegara a cometer por llegar a convertirse en ese sueño de héroe. James jamás le dijo que no podría serlo, por eso Steve pudo volverse el Capitán América. Porque siempre hubo una persona que tenía fe en su sueño infantil aunque todo el mundo gritara que no valía la pena.

Más tarde se daría cuenta que se necesitaba más que una buena fe para detener a quienes deseaban destruir su mundo. La vida era un precio a pagar por ello. No le importó a pesar de todo, a pesar de percatarse lo que perdería con ello. Así fue como terminó en el hielo sin la esperanza de volver a la vida. Sin haber conocido lo mejor de ella. Convertirse en un héroe tenía una cláusula de letras diminutas donde cedía sus derechos a la felicidad, la paz interior y el amor. Steve era un hombre religioso y como tal poseía principios morales muy adheridos a su ser que nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiar. Eso lo hacía un necio, un ingenuo o incluso un perdedor desde cierto punto de vista. No le importó ni aunque despertara décadas más tarde en un mundo nuevo, más cínico e indiferente al dolor ajeno, donde el poder ya no era solo por territorios o una creencia. La decepción le ganó un tiempo hasta que lentamente se dio cuenta que esa lucecilla del mundo por la que se juró ser un hombre bueno, un hombre de noble corazón seguía existiendo en espera de ser protegida, abrazada y amada por quien supiera reconocerla. Anthony Stark le enseñó eso.

Ahora solo anhelaba tener una oportunidad porque todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Ya no podría vivir si esos ojos vivaces se apagaban para siempre. Suyo había sido el error de no entender que las personas igual que el mundo nunca permanecen iguales y que un héroe no es aquel que siempre hace lo correcto, sino el que está dispuesto a equivocarse, ser vituperado u olvidado si con ello conseguía proteger lo que era valioso que representaba la vida. La esperanza no pedía rectitud, pedía fe. No pedía súper poderes, pedía amor. Igual que Tony quien le había entregado todo por creer en él de una manera sin igual y el capitán había deshojado esa flor con su ceguera. Las lágrimas no iba a darle más vida a ese agonizante corazón pero Steve no podía contenerlas, aferrado a esa mano vendada tan fría como la promesa de muerte susurrando en su mente que iba a arrebatarle a la única persona que siempre le había mirado como lo que era, un chico solitario de Brooklyn soñando a hacer el mundo mejor porque no quería ver sufrir a nadie más lo que él había padecido. Tony era más de lo que dejaba ver y se lo demostró ayudando casi hasta la bancarrota a los Vengadores, arriesgándose cuantas veces fuese necesario para salvarles la vida. Se había unido a ese sueño suyo de vivir en un mundo en paz donde las pesadillas ya no tuvieran fuerza.

Y él olvido su promesa de escuchar a su corazón por ganar una pelea donde nadie tuvo nunca la razón. Estaba a nada de quedarse sin la persona que era capaz de construirle un mundo porque quería ofrecérselo sin que se lo pidiera, sin esperar nada a cambio. Tarde se dio cuenta que un genio millonario había buscado en su persona lo que el chico de Brooklyn presumió tener. Un lugar en su corazón. Si el Diablo apareciese en esos momentos, Steve estaba dispuesto a entregarle su alma a cambio de ver una vez más sonreír a Tony, volver a escuchar su voz, esos reclamos que lejos de cuestionar sus ideales o su autoridad aparente, le ayudaban a no perderse en camino que el castaño ya había recorrido, protegiéndole de una oscuridad que ahora lo había consumido. Odió su figura causante de resentimientos contra quien no tenía la culpa. Se dio asco a sí mismo por motivar rechazos y acusaciones fuera de lugar. Era lo que tanto había jurado vencer.

Así que no se reprimió más, levantándose para besar esos cabellos castaños donde sus lágrimas cayeron mientras le llamaba una y otra vez, pidiéndole perdón, suplicándole que despertara porque el mundo dejaría de tener valor si él faltaba, la única razón para seguir levantándose y continuar peleando estaba postrado en esa camilla de hospital, sin él todo lo demás perdía sentido. Le necesitaba a su lado, haciéndole desvariar, haciéndole reír en verdad, enseñándole que aunque todo estuviera perdido, siempre se podía volver a empezar. Besando su rostro le confesó que era cierto, Bucky era su amigo, pero él…

Él era el amor de su vida.

 


	3. Acto III. El Paraíso.

_Título_ : **La Divina Comedia**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : Nada me pertenece, salvo esta idea.

_Advertencias_ : Se me atravesó de nuevo ese tráiler de Civil War, se me atravesaron muchos sentimientos, he aquí un cuento corto de nuevo para salir a la superficie y vivir.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**LA DIVINA COMEDIA**

Acto III. El Paraíso.

 

“ _Para Adán el paraíso era donde estaba Eva_.” Mark Twain.

 

 

Clint Barton esperó paciente a la aparición del Quinjet sobre aquel abandonado techo para subir a la nave que desplegó su rampa de ascenso, estirando sus brazos y piernas antes de tomar asiento junto a Natasha Romanov con quien hizo bromas, desviándose a un páramo donde recogieron a un grupo de Vengadores que igualmente les aguardaban e ir de vuelta al cuartel de Shield en El Cairo a descansar luego de una misión de varios días que había terminado exitosamente, permitiendo que todos ellos pudieran tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en la tierra de los faraones.

El director Fury les recibió junto a María Hill y Phillip Coulson pero el Capitán Amércia apenas les escuchó, desviando su mirada al escuchar una risa acompañada de un gruñido entre maldiciones en ruso. Sonrió ampliamente al ver no lejos de ellos al Sargento Barnes fruncir su ceño ante las bromas de doble sentido de las que era objeto por parte de un muy sonriente Stark quien terminaba de quitarse una venda de su mano derecha. Disculpándose apenas con su equipo, Steve se alejó de ellos, caminando hacia su amigo cuya expresión decía lo mucho que deseaba callar al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó de forma inocente.

-Contrólalo o voy a encerrarlo en el casillero más cercano.

-Pero yo solamente estaba diciendo que el nombre de Bucky en jeroglíficos sería como un osito cargando un tonel –se defendió Tony mirando al rubio- Ahora, si usamos la escritura de la dinastía…

-Me lo llevaré.

-Gracias, Steve.

-¡Hey!

El Soldado de Invierno le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo mientras éste se alejaba hacia el recibidor del cuartel a paso tranquilo con su genio aun quejándose.

-Un día te voy a encontrar amordazado y atado a un pilar de sacrificios si sigues con tu juego de medir la paciencia de Bucky –comentó Steve, pasando un brazo por su cintura- Una cosa es que escuche todo lo que tienes que decirle y otra muy diferente que te burles de él.

-Yo no me burlo.

-Tony…

-¡No lo hago! Stevie, en el nombre lleva la cruz, se apellida Buchanan y…

-Suficiente –el capitán arqueó una ceja, tomando su mano antes vendada que besó por el dorso- Está bien al fin.

-Qué exagerado, solo fue un rozón.

-De cañón de plasma.

-Sí, pero mi armadura me protegió… y tu escudo… y tu cuerpo… Acabo de darme cuenta que estás siendo muy protector conmigo. Eso no es bueno, Capi, somos Vengadores, el peligro nos acecha todo el tiempo. Sin mencionar que James sigue diciendo que pareces Papá Pitufo.

-Uno y otro parecen niños de preescolar con sus sobrenombres.

-¿Ves como no soy el único haciéndolo?

Steve negó con una sonrisa tranquila, llevando una mano a la cabeza del millonario para atraerlo hacia él y besar su frente un par de veces.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Te extrañé.

-Lo mismo digo –Tony alzó ambas cejas- Pero en serio, deja de ser tan preocupón. No te va.

-No quiero que nada ni nadie te aparte de mí.

-Pfff, Steve, eso es imposible, ¿recuerdas? –el castaño levantó su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de oro en su dedo anular- Tienes a tu disposición otras maneras para demostrarme lo mucho que me amas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajam.

-¿Cómo qué? –el capitán se detuvo únicamente para levantarle por sus caderas y robarle un beso- ¿Algo así?

-¡Steve!

Ambos compartieron una misma risa entre más besos. Las piernas de Anthony rodeando las caderas del capitán quien le acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.

-Ay, no. Allá van de nuevo –Clint rodó sus ojos- Muchachos, si alguno de ustedes piensa casarse en un futuro cercano, pidan licencia para ausentarse, ¿quieren? Esto de una luna de miel entre misiones me hace perderle el gusto al romanticismo.

-Amén, hermano –bromeó Sam.

-Vision, dijiste algo sobre un tour en camello –comentó Wanda.

-Sí, podemos alistarnos y alcanzar una caravana.

-Excelente, me ofrezco a manejar hacia donde los camellos –ofreció Rhodes.

-En una hora, ¿qué dicen? –Scott miró a la pareja de héroes perderse en el pasillo que daba a sus dormitorios- O mejor nos vamos de una buena vez.

-Llamaré a James, seguro que acepta –rió Natasha.

-Vengadores, huyamos antes de que nuestros oídos sean de nuevo traumatizados.

-Mejor no lo pudiste haber dicho, Clint –rió Vision.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
